The special someone
by One-Shotz Man
Summary: Would you believe that out of 7 billion people out there, with different faces and beliefs... There is just only special someone for you? [A Daikari One-Shot Fanfic]


_LOVE IS JUST A WORD...  
UNTIL SOMEONE SPECIAL,  
GIVES IT A MEANING_

Carnivals, a special where everyone is welcome! A great place for special occasions such as outings, get together, and reunions and events like romantic dates. Yep, a special place indeed for anyone.

As the sun begins to set down, the skies turn midnight blue as the stars fill the night sky. They, along with the beautiful moon, illuminates the skies, showing a breath-taking scene to everyone. With the surroundings turning dim, the Odaiba Carnival, in which it's holding its grand opening, turn on the lights to illuminate the surroundings, giving life to the place itself.

Through the busy ways of the carnival, a blonde boy and a brunette girl (that we all know) seems to be having a lot of fun in the newly opened carnival. They are T.K and Kari. It's been at least six months since they've been dating. Their friends are happy to see them together...

To say the least.

"C'mon Kari, the line is getting a bit long" said T.K as he run to the growing line to a ride

Kari, on the other hand, seems to be having some trouble, "Wait up T.K. I need to catch my breath"

The boy ignored her and proceeds to the line. Kari takes a few deep breaths, trying to recover some air. When she's fully recovered, she went to T.K who is already halfway to the line.

"You should have waited for me, you know" she said

The boy didn't bother to look at her nor pay her attention, "Sorry, the line was getting a little bit long. But hey, at least we're half-way through the line"

Kari sighs, "I guess..."

Minute by minute, the line gets shorter and shorter until finally it is their turn to ride the ride! The employee tells them about safety precautions while he is leading them to their seat. When they are seated, the employee double checks if they're buckled good.

The employee signals his colleague to fire up the baby, and so he did. The ride begins to do it's thing. Most people in the ride are enjoying! All except for one: Kari. She seems to be... upset for some reason. Though why should she be upset? She should be enjoying for crying out loud! But no!

As soon as the ride is over, the people exits the ride. Along the way, T.K can't stop nagging about the ride...

"We should ride it again Kari! My heart is pumping from all these excitement!"

Though she wasn't paying attention to his boyfriend. She's busy pondering things. T.K notice this, however, and decides to wake her up from her night trance.

"Kari, are you ok?"

She flinch, "Y-yeah, I'm fine"

T.K didn't seem convinced by her answer, "No, really Kari. What's the matter? If this is all about not waiting you, then I'm sorry. I really am"

"It's not about that. It's just that-"

"Oh look! There's a picture booth right up ahead! You want to take some pictures?" he suddenly butted in

The girl merely sighed, "Ok"

Again, the boy run towards the picture booth like there is no tomorrow, leaving her behind in the dust...Again! She sighs. She's feeling something that is unfamiliar to her, but what is it? She couldn't put her finger to it. She wished that Gatomon was here to ask some advice.

As she look to the left, she notice someone that looks very familiar. A brunette boy that wears a familiar looking goggles on his head. He seems to be wandering around in the carnival. Then it hit her! Could it be...

"Kari! What are you waiting for, let's go!" T.K shouted

She turns her head at her boyfriend, "W-wait a minute T.K"

She turns her head back to the left and notice that he's gone. Was she seeing things? Could it be him? No. No way. That couldn't be him. Why should he be here? She's too busy pondering around that she didn't even notice that she reach the booth.

"What took you so long? Did you step on something?" he asked

Kari snapped out from her trance once again, "W-wha? Y-yeah... I step on an old wrapper came from an ice cream"

T.K smiles, "Hey, after this, why don't we grab some ice cream?"

She smiles, "I would love to"

The couple went inside to take their picture. As the came flash upon them, they made their best and silly poses. The last one, however, T.K reaches out to kiss Kari but only to kiss her on the cheek.

The built-in printer prints out the pictures taken. T.K grabs them and gives it to his girlfriend. She takes them and put them on her pocket. They exit the picture booth to grab some ice cream, as said by her boyfriend.

The line at the ice cream stand seems long. They took this chance to pick what flavor of ice cream the prefer.

"So what do you want Kari?" asked T.K as he's trying to pick his

Kari raise an eyebrow, "You don't know?"

He didn't bother to look at her. Instead, he put his focus at picking his choice of flavor, "Don't know what? What do you mean?"

"My ice cream flavor... You know, my favorite flavor?"

Just then, he turn his attention to his girl, "Of course I do! It's plain vanilla right?"

"No! It's strawberries!"

"Oooh! Yeah, it's strawberries. I kinda forgot, silly me"

He chuckles which didn't seem to please Kari. She sighs before pushing her emotions to the side. She doesn't want to let her anger lose nor embarrass him and herself in front of the public. Plus, it would ruin the "grand opening" spirit of the newly opened carnival.

The feeling that she felt earlier is getting stronger. As it does, it grew familiar. She put her hand onto her chest, reflecting these emotions surging through her heart. As she does, T.K bought two ice creams: Two scoops of strawberry ice cream for his girlfriend Kari and three scoops of rocky-road for himself. He hands out the ice cream to Kari.

"Here you go Kari. Strawberry ice cream, your favorite" he said before licking a side of his ice cream

Seeing upon the amount of scoops made the emotion grew ever stronger. Her appetite for ice cream is starting to fade away, but she took it anyways. The fun continues for the two of them as they ride more and more rides. Though, every time he would do something like leaving her off again made the emotion is starting to shine through the dark.

Until finally...

"Let's go to "Space Shuttle" next!" he said before running of again

But Kari didn't follow. She have this look on her face that made T.k stop his tracks. He approach his girlfriend and placing a hand on her right shoulder.

"What's the matter Kari? Are you getting sick? Or maybe hungry? I could buy you some snacks if you want" he said

Kari hesitated to speak, 'T.K... I'm tired...'

"Then let's sit on the bench right over there. Not much people sitting on that bench"

He takes a few steps, preparing to run to the bench but he stopped as he heard Kari speaking, continuing her statement.

"I'm tired of running around chasing after you. I'm tired of you leaving me behind while you run off instead of waiting for me! I'm tired that you treat me like I don't mean to you! I'm tired!"

This grab some attention of the people around them. She tries her best not to cry, nor let a single drop of tear drop. She continues,

"Why are you treating me like this T.K. What am I to you? Do you even consider me as your girlfriend? Tell me!"

At this point, T.K wasn't able to respond. However, he manage to mutter out a few words, "K-kari... I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I promise I'll make it up for you"

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry?! How many times have you said that yet you seem that you never mean it?! You would say the same thing every time, but as time passes you forgot how sorry you are. How many times do you have to say "I'm Sorry" and mean it? Tell me!"

A tear escape from her eye. It travel through her cheek before dripping out from her chin. She's... Crying.

"I've been enduring everything back from tour first date, but I can't endure it any longer. I thought I could be happy with you. I thought that you would treat me right,make me happy, but I was wrong. I was so damn wrong about you! Yolie, Cody, Tai, Matt... Our friends was wrong about us. We were really not "meant to be" nor "destined to be each other". We never did"

Tears starts to flow through her face. At first, they drop as sprinkles but as she let her emotions release, they came out as drops. At this point, she's sobbing. Mixed emotions flood her heart: Anger, sadness and embarrassment.

T.K mutter out a few words, "Kari... I'm so so sorry... I'm truly sorry for what I've done"

He brings his hand on her other shoulder before moving into a hug, but Kari refuses. She push him back and looks at him with an angry glare.

"No more... Takaishi Takeru, we're done!" she said before running away on the opposite direction, leaving T.K behind speechless.

Somewhere around the Carnival, Kari kept sobbing on a bench. A tree, that is right behind him, manage to shade her face concealing those tears dropping endlessly. That's it for her and T.K. They're officially done and no longer BFs and GFs. Though, will she ever find love again? Will she ever accept another guy in her heart? Will she be willing to trust this guy, whoever he is, and believe that he will treat her right?

She doubts it...

She continues her sobbing. She has no where to go to, to cry on to, to tell her feeling to. If only Gatomon was here to keep her company, then she would stop crying a few minutes before. The one time, the one time she needed her the most. Now, she's all alone in the carnival.

Or so she thought...

She felt someone touched her shoulder. She guessed that it is that good for nothing T.K. The guy who never learns. She yanks her shoulder, denying the comfort of what he believes to be her ex-boyfriend.

"If you want to apologize some more T.K , don't waste your breath because I'll never forgive you" she said, not even bother looking to who it was.

'Kari?'

Her ears flinch. That voice... It is so familiar to her. Could it be him? Could it? She turns around to see a figure of a boy sitting beside her. With some light offered by the moon above, it reveals a very familiar looking face. It's Davis!

"Davis?" she said

Davis smiles, "Hey. Never expected you to be here... You know, crying and all? I thought it was someone else-"

Without thinking, she shove her face onto his chest and cry. Finally, someone to cry onto, someone to take her feeling out of her...

Someone to be with her...

He wraps his arms around her, hugging her to comfort her. He then starts to stroke her back, trying to calm down her down.

"It's ok Kari. I'm here. You can cry all you want" he said

Kari wraps her hands around him as she continues to release all of those emotions. To Davis, however, he never expected Kari to cry this long and a place like this. He knew Kari since child hood. She's strong, brave, caring and beautiful. He began to develop a thing for her since Kindergarten and as both of them grew, that love grew ever stronger.

That time when Kari announced she and T.K were dating, his heart shattered into pieces. He couldn't believe it, he doesn't want to believe it. She picked T.k over him. He tried his best to get her attention, trying to ask her out, only to hear "I'm sorry, I'm kind of busy at the moment".

She never really gave him a chance...

Yet his love for her never faded. He endured the pain that he suffered, did a few methods to subdue the never ending ache he have, but all methods doesn't seem to work. That's how strong his love for Kari is...

It is stronger than diamonds...

It is stronger than any other materials found in the earth...

He endured everything. He kept a facade, telling them that everything is all good and dandy when it is not. He told to himself that if she is happy, then he is happy. Who is he to interfere her life? A life that doesn't belong to him?

Although he endured the pain in the past, he knew that he still have hope...

Hope that one day...

He will finally get his chance...

After about a few minutes, she stops crying. Davis' shirt is all wet due to her tears but he doesn't seem to mind. Kari, noticing at Davis' wet shirt, felt bad.

"Sorry if I kinda wet your shirt. I'll buy you a new one" she said.

She's about to stand up but he grab her hand, puller her softly back to the bench. He smiled, "It's ok Kari. You don't need to buy one. I don't mind"

She smiles but suddenly frowns, "Why are you here Davis?"

"I heard Odaiba had a newly opened Carnival, so I decided to check it out"

"All by yourself? You didn't brought Veemon with you or maybe go with you family?"

"Veemon is sleeping, Jun is having an overnight at her friend's house. Mom is sleeping as well and Dad is at work at the moment"

"Why did you come here alone?"

Davis didn't respond. Kari note that loud and clear and decides to keep her mouth shut. He, on the other hand, decides to change the topic.

"Why were you crying?"

She hesitated to answer, "I-its... Its T.K" At this point, she could feel herself on the verge of tears.

"Why, what did he do?"

Tears begins to escape from her eyes, "It's just... I'm tired of chasing after him all the time. He wouldn't wait for me, he didn't treat me like I was girlfriend, he..."

Davis wraps an arm around her. This gave her the courage to continue, "I just can't take it anymore. He always kept saying "I'm sorry" and doesn't mean it. He would forget his apology and act like nothing has happened"

He felt sorry for her. He really do. No one deserves to be treated like that, especially to her. She should be treated right, she deserve the same respect, but it seems that T.K failed to give her so.

"I'm sorry about that Kari..." he said

Kari sniffed, 'It's ok...'

Davis then looks at the sky, 'You know... I kinda feel the same'

She then look at Davis all confused, "What do you mean?"

He didn't response at first. He was recalling all the things that had happened in the past. The past that he certainly could not forget.

"Remember back a few months ago?" he asked her. She nods as her response. He then continues, "I was trying to ask you out several times. Everyday, I would ask you to go out with me but only to receive "I'm sorry, I'm busy" all the time"

She clearly remembers that before she and T.K started dating. She pondered why he is bringing this up, this past moments and memories. Then it hit her...

"I was chasing you back then"

She felt heart pierced by a knife. It hurts physically and emotionally. At this point, she starts to recall all those events. The day when Davis would ask her out but only reject his offer. How come that she was so damn blind?!

"I tried running as fast as I could, trying to reach you. But in the end, I failed"

She could feel the pain is getting pretty intense as her heart beats. She slowly put her hand onto her chest as she felt her heart beat.

She thought, If only I knew Davis... If only I knew you were chasing after me,Then I would have given you a chance. If only I wasn't blind...

She also remembered saying that Davis was getting annoying. Every time he approaches her, she would often times avoid him or reject his offer. Once again, mixed emotions begins to fill her heart: Regret, guilt and sadness.

"When you announced that you two were dating, my heart shattered into pieces. It was really painful you know? I tried the best I could to forget you, but I can't. I can't shook that feeling deep within my heart"

She manage to muttered out a few words, 'D-davis I... I never knew. If only I knew I would give you a chance... But I was being pushed by others saying that me and T.K were destined to each other'

He sighs, "That's ok..."

She place a hand on his shoulder, "Oh Davis, I'm so sorry for putting so much pain in your life and you tried to endure it... I..."

Silence filled the air. Both of them didn't mutter a single word. Kari took this chance to reflect and recall her actions from the past. A past that she could never forget...

She would often times back stab him...

Saying mean words when he's not around...

She asked herself: Why did she do that? Why would she say such mean words behind him? He did a lot just for her sake. He always puts his life on the line, just to save her. He would often do stupid things just for her. Yet what did she do to repay the things he had done?

Nothing...

And now here he is, beside her at the carnival sitting on the bench. He let her cry on his shirt and let her emotions go, but he didn't ask anything for return. Again, he did something for her sake, yet what did she do to repay him?

Still nothing...

She opens her mouth to say something to Davis, but she notice that he is gone from his place. Wait what? Was she hallucinating? Did she merely imagine that Davis is here to make her feel comfortably? She look left and right and notice him at the ice cream stand, talking to the cashier lady.

It seems that they were having fun...

At the sight of him and that lady having a good time makes her feel jealous. Like, really jealous. She saw Davis paying for the ice cream before approaching her. He sits down and hands her an ice cream.

"Here you go. Three scoops of strawberry ice cream. Your favorite right?" he said

She looks at the ice cream. How come he remembers her favorite ice cream flavor but T.K didn't? Plus, she notice that she has a greater amount of scoops than his. She gets the ice cream from his hands.

"Thanks" she said

Davis notice the uncomfortable look on her face, 'Why, is something wrong? Isn't it your favorite ice cream flavor is strawberry?'

She nods, "It is... But, how did you know?"

"How couldn't I?"

This made her speechless. She mentally sighs before licking one side of the ice cream. It's delicious. It didn't took them too long to finish their ice cream. Davis look at her before reaching a hand onto her face.

"Davis... What are you-"

She felt his thumb brushing to the side. He retreats his hands back, letting Kari touch where Davis' hand was. It's warm and soothing. She wished that he could do it again.

He chuckled, "There was an ice cream on your cheek"

"T-thanks..."

He stands, stretching his whole body out, "Why don't we go for a walk? It's getting pretty boring here"

She smiles before standing up, "Yeah, sure"

They explore the carnival around. Never in her life did she knew that the Carnival itself is so huge! It's like ten times the size of a football field or maybe fifteen times the size of a basketball court. Though, how come she never notice this?

She mentally answered, Maybe I was too busy chasing after T.K that I never really manage to appreciate its beauty.

After circling around the carnival for like half an hour, Davis asks Kari if she wants to ride some rides with him and maybe have a little fun. She thought about for while... She wanted to forget everything what has happened to her and T.K. She wanted to remove him out of her mind, so she accepts the offer.

As for Davis, he believes that this is the time. The time where he could prove himself that he is the one for her. He could treat her better than T.K can. She deserves a gentleman. He wanted to prove to her that she's been wasting her life and her time to that guy.

They didn't seem to bother how long the line is. They kept each other company by talking funny stories. That way, they could pass down time and never get bored of waiting. They manage to ride a few rides of the carnival. Some of them are the rides that she never gotten the chance to ride and some of them are the rides she really wants to try.

As they run along to go find another thing to ride on, she notice how happy Davis was. A warm, soothing sensation begins to bloom deep inside her heart. He could see his face very detailed. That flowing brown hair, those eyes with burning passion, that warm smile... Oh, he's so cute and handsome.

Another thing she notice is that her hand is holding onto his. She could feel her heart beat slowly rising. She could emotions flooding her heart once again, but this time... It's relaxing.

Yet one question remained: What emotions are she experiencing now?

She close her eyes and thought for a moment, till she got her answer: It's happiness... And of course love.

She's in love with Davis...

All this time, it wasn't T.K. It wasn't that good for nothing bastard. All this time, she was rejecting the boy that would make her feel right. A single tear escaped from her eye, yet that tear isn't a tear of sorrow or sadness...

But a tear of joy.

She have found the right man for her.

Davis notice Kari shed a tear again. He stops before reaching out her shoulder. He thought for a moment. Did he do something wrong?

He asks, "Hey Kari... What's going on? Why are you crying?"

She sniffed, "I-it's nothing... I just caught something from my eye"

All of a sudden, a voice echoed through the carnival grabbing everyone's attention. Both Davis and Kari turn their attention to the nearest microphone.

"Attention everyone: The Carnival will be closing in about thirty minutes. Please check everything before leaving the Carnival. We are not responsible for any lose of anything valuable. Also, we will be having a fireworks display in about a few minutes before closing. We hope that you would stay and come back soon. Thank you"

"Looks like we need to go. The carnival's closing" said Davis

Kari then said, "No! I-I mean... Please, just one more ride before we go. I want to ride the Ferris Wheel"

He smiles, "Sure"

Both of them run off to ride the Ferris wheel. When they arrive the line, they thank the heavens above that the line isn't that long. To keep themselves company, they told each other a one last funny story.

In about a few minutes, they've finally reached the end of the line. The employee greets them happily as he guides both of them to their seats. He helped them buckle up for safety and remind them some safety precautions to avoid any accidents.

"Hey Davis?" called Kari

He turns, making an eye contact, "Yeah?"

"Thank you for making this day special... Thank you, for everything"

"It's no big deal"

The wheel begins to move, making them slowly rise up in the air. As they do, they could feel that the wind is picking up.

"No, it's not "big deal"..." she said before continuing, "Davis, you were there for me every time I needed you. You would treat me right, comforting me when I'm done, and let me cry on your shoulders, and what did I do to repay you? Nothing..."

Davis shushed him, "Kari... Being here with you is more than enough to repay me"

The wheel stopped, stopping both of them at the pinnacle of the ride. From there, they could see literally everything around the carnival and of course the city just about a few distance away.

What's more astonishing is that they could see the beauty of the night sky, as if as they could touch the stars from above. Their eyes reflects the twinkling little stars as silence filled the air.

"You know Davis" started Kari, "Those stars reminds me of something"

Davis asked, "What is it?"

"People and Love. Imagine, out of seven billion people out there with different faces, different beliefs, there's just only special someone for you"

Davis smiles, "Yeah... You're right"

"Davis?" she called, "I was wondering... Did you found your special someone? Have you found your star yet?"

He chuckles at the question making Kari confused, "You know Kari... I do have a star, and I've already found my special someone"

Kari could feel her heart pounding by every second, "May I ask who it is?"

In her mind, she was chanting her name. Oh she's so nervous about his answer. Maybe he found some else that is better than her. What if? Just what if...

What if love will leave her again...

Davis turn his head. As he does, his face gets closer and closer to her till there's only an inch gap away. Kari couldn't contain herself. Her heart was rising a hundred miles per hour!

"Kari... You are my star and my special someone"

Before you knew it, he pulled her into a kiss. A passionate kiss. She could feel sparks in her heart. Once again, that soothing sensation bloomed. This time, however, it bare a fruit. She didn't pull away, instead she kissed back. Their hands intertwine with each other as their tongue danced together.

To make the scene perfect, fireworks occurred which give life to everyone, especially to this event... This moment...

A moment that would never be forgotten...

They pulled away to catch their breaths. Their forehead and nose touch together. They could feel their hearts beating as one. A bright smile shine through Kari's face. A smile that she never manage to let out.

"I love you, Davis Motomiya" she said

Davis smiles, "I love you too, Kari Kamiya"

And again, their lips met. They went for another passionate kiss, maybe even more passionate than before. Thus, a new path has opened for the two. A new path that will lead them to a new journey together.

Forever...


End file.
